


【守望先锋】The Dawn（R76）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【守望先锋】The Dawn（R76）（NC17）

今晚是个好日子。

月亮弯弯地挂在夜幕里，像一个侧躺的女子：身披乳白色薄纱，用鹅黄丝线绣出奇妙花纹；翘着脚，上头缠着银色脚链，星星绕在她周围，于天空里翩翩起舞。

亡灵节的脚步慢慢接近，街道上狂欢的气氛越来越浓厚，各异灯笼与肚子里塞满碎花纸的玩具，家家户户门口莫名其妙摆放出来的仙人掌以及尚未点燃的粗蜡烛。不过再如何热闹，凌晨三点的街道上除了路灯尚且尽忠坚守岗位之外，整座城市如同趴卧的巨兽，在月光抚慰下打着呼噜。

每年亡灵节到来前夕，流浪乐手总会不远万里赶来多拉多住上半个月。虽然多拉多并不是他的家乡，不过却给男人带来一种异样的归属感。当然其中有很大一个原因：这儿的人总对骷髅情有独钟，并不会有人因为你带着白骨面具而报警。

努巴尼可就差远了。再三确认房门锁好后，流浪乐手穿过门廊来到空无一人的大街。他挺喜欢努巴尼光子建筑与现代化的气息，不过当男人正准备从琴箱里把吉他拿出来弹几曲的时候，不知道从哪个角落窜出的便衣警察们就将他连人带琴一齐按倒在地。这是一个糟糕透顶的回忆，他想。虽然后续发现是警察们太过谨小慎微，到头来男人的好心情全被搅合了。恰巧时间正逢亡灵节将至，他一秒都不想在努巴尼多做逗留，买了张机票直飞多拉多。

流浪乐手照着回忆中的路线穿过一条又一条不为人知的近路，中央广场的喧闹几乎浮现在眼前——叮叮当当的音乐喷泉边总有赶不走的小孩追逐打闹；情侣们则更喜欢坐在绿色掉漆的木头长椅上没完没了地亲吻或者拍照；马路紧贴着雕花围栏，观光车一辆接一辆，导游重复着千篇一律的说辞——他睁开眼，所有记忆里的画面都消失了。

现在轮到我霸占长椅了。流浪乐手叉开腿坐下去，将吉他从盒子里拿出来抱在怀里。当手指拨弄琴弦，音乐夹着着月光缓缓倾泻而出：他从未去过阿尔罕布拉宫，复国运动也只是在儿时教科书上有所听闻，流淌在历史长河的群众记忆也早已化作音律，但这并不妨碍男人对这首歌的喜爱。

他弹奏了一遍又一遍，总有几段轮指与震音没控制好，这个打击使得流浪乐手有些失落：都是疏于练习的结果。流浪乐手自我反思。谁叫总有层出不穷的破事与任务搅和得人心烦意乱。

突然由远及近的马达轰鸣使他不满地抬头，只见一辆机车打着晃眼的白灯，在乐手面前做了个大甩尾后稳稳当当停了下来，扬起的灰尘弄得他鼻子发痒。

“弹得不错。”车手完全没有一丝歉意地脱下安全帽，煞有介事地甩甩浓密的金发，一卷钱不偏不倚被丢进乐手开着的琴箱里。

“……”

“怎么，还嫌少？”

“你睁大眼睛看看，我像是缺钱的人吗？”

金发车手听完对方的控诉后猛地笑起来，他跨下机车，白色的紧身裤让他的腿部线条看起来修长又漂亮。男人踱步到流浪乐手面前，细细端详起对方。

他观察了好一阵，从镶嵌黄金的骷髅面具，俗气绣上大片银丝花簇的外套，再到裤腿边缘的火红宝石：“看起来是不缺钱，不过你脑子绝对有问题。”车手诚实地说。

“你他妈脑子才有问题。谁会在十一月的时候还单穿夹克开着深V领？还有看看你的头发，想模仿埃维尔·克尼维尔？我差点怀疑那是一个在趴窝的鸽子。”

头发的软肋被大剌剌提到面上说事使得一股无名火气直直冲上车手大脑，他恼羞成怒伸手摘了男人的墨西哥宽边帽，紧接着开始不可抑制地大笑，“瞧瞧！一个光脑袋还有本事嘲笑人了？”

“那么你算什么？”乐手将琴放下，伸手紧紧捞住车手的腰，趁对方走神的档口恶狠狠撸了把金棕色的脑袋，看着银白色的短毛暴露在视线中，“全美知名假发车手？”

在多拉多亘古不变月光的见证下，一个光头与一个秃子的影子用某种说不清道不明的亲昵姿势融合在一块儿，吵吵嚷嚷开始就头发问题爆发出激烈的争吵。他们推搡着，气势汹汹又毫不退缩，可突然间又都停住了，仿佛被银白色的光施了什么魔法，或者终于意识到如此幼稚的吵架并没有实际意义。车手自暴自弃地将被男人弄歪的假发整理妥帖，流浪乐手则灰溜溜戴上帽子，他们瘫坐在同一张长椅上互相倚靠着彼此，“再来一首吧，”车手用手肘顶了顶对方的腰，“你弹得挺不错的。”

乐手在面具下翻了个白眼，却还是认命地拿起琴。

他在脑海里思忖着，挑选着。猛然想起很多年以前自己第一次对爱人弹奏过的曲子。

那是个和今日无异的夜晚，他的爱人趴卧在身边，肌肤比苍白的月光还要透明。他闭着眼睛，鼻音跟着吉他的调子细细哼唱，“这儿弹错了。”声音如清晨刚苏醒的森林，又清又亮。

乐手承认自己现学现卖，还没有完全背熟谱子就已经想着在对方面前显摆一下。虽然自认为刚才那个转音能瞒天过海，却到头来依旧被男人识破。“看不出你对音乐还挺敏感的。”乐手评价道。

假寐的家伙睁开眼。被那双比尼泊尔雪后天空更蓝的眼睛注视着，不由让乐手心中燃烧起一阵细小的烟尘来——它们缓慢地盘绕在腹部，穿过脏器，一点点下滑着，渗透着。他得意地哼了一声：“在我老家，大家干完农活儿之后就会拿着吉他坐在门廊前喝酒唱歌儿。”

意料之中的农村生活。“所以你那么熟悉这歌，是因为以前有人对你弹过？”

“怎么可能？不过以前隔壁家的老伯倒是喜欢对他老伴弹这个，听了十几年耳朵都出茧了。话说回来，”蓝眼睛瞟向那把镶金乐器，“我还以为你会挑点更加流行的歌呢。”

“甜心，唯有经典才是永恒的流行。”

他撑起身体，飞快啄了一记男朋友唇角精心修剪的胡子，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔：“好吧，你说服我了。”

乐手眯起眼死死盯着对方：“还有别的要说的吗？”

原谅农场男孩词穷，不过拿着吉他的褐肤男人看起来活像一只耀武扬威的火鸡——他回忆起那种鲜美多汁的口感，以及与之相配的南瓜酱，当然还有一家人围聚在长桌前的欢声——大海里盈满浓浓迷恋，“我很高兴，”浅粉色爬上男人脸颊，“没想到有天也有人会对我弹这个。”

如今，戴着金色假发的车手气定神闲地相伴身侧，身体随着曲调小幅度摇晃着：“《爱的罗曼史》？你可真是个经典爱好者。”

“算是吧。”乐手在面具下挑挑眉，突然肩头一沉，他都不需要侧脸，余光里金色毛脑袋就这样闯入视野，对方的温度透过层层衣料被偷渡到自己身上，暖烘烘的像个刚出炉的玉米派。

“还想和我玩多久这个谁也不认识谁的幼稚游戏？加比？”

“是你先起的头。况且你看起来可比我更加乐在其中。”

车手，或者说杰克·莫里森，哼了一声表达自己的不满，不过机会难得，他依旧静静等待乐手——现在我们该叫他加布里埃尔·莱耶斯了——把这首情歌演奏完毕。杰克撑着膝盖站起身，跨回机车等待对方将吉他收拾妥当：“带路。还有你到底有什么毛病，要是每次来多拉多都换新的住处，总有一天这里一半的房子都会是你的安全屋。”

“那我尽量避免这种情况发生。”莱耶斯将琴箱背在背上，紧贴着莫里森的后背而坐，他不太喜欢这辆机车狭小的后座设计，内心盘算着下次得为对方弄一台新的。等两人都准备好之后，莱耶斯开口：“我的头盔呢？”

“没有那种东西……靠……你他妈在摸哪里！”一双本来该搂住腰部的手向上滑动，毫不犹豫地探进车手服敞开的衣领里。莱耶斯用力又带着色情意味地揉捏着莫里森的胸：“你不给我头盔，那总得让乘客找点安全感？”

“……去死吧加比。”

“你舍不得。”笃定而确凿的语气惹人生烦。

于是他们的拌嘴再次开始了。莫里森讽刺着莱耶斯，拉美男人回击又堵得对方语塞。车手恼火着猛然一个急转弯，烦人乘客尚未反应过来，脑袋上的帽子在地心引力的影响下飘飘然落到地面，他扭头只见那玩意化为黑夜中某个小小的点。

“是你自己没看好。”从后视镜目睹了一切的莫里森表示他才不会道歉。

财大气粗的莱耶斯咧开嘴：“丢就丢了，我也不缺一顶帽子。”

莫里森一直没有弄懂莱尔斯为什么总是那么富有。如果说守望先锋时期，拉美男人的钱财来源于雄厚家底与政府拨款，那么变成死神之后……大概果然接黑活才是最赚钱的行当。当莫里森按照对方指示将机车停进男人新购置的豪宅车库后，这个想法要冲破他的脑袋。下一秒莱耶斯几乎是用推的，将人强硬地赶出密不透风的车库。

屋子装潢完全是加布里埃尔喜欢的风格：能看见多拉多海岸线的长廊，雕花长沙发，挂在屋檐的小型八角铃铛。繁复的异域藤蔓装饰随处可见，与照进中庭的月光一起爬满整个屋子。大丽花丛在月光下覆了层磨砂薄膜，本来张扬的紫色显得柔和如水，跟随着夜风缓缓流淌着，碰撞着。莫里森抬起头，面前戴着骷髅面具的男人看起来可笑又滑稽。“真是浪费了一片好空间。”

“怎么，想在这里种玉米？”

莫里森伸手将白色骷髅偏移了位置，只露出下面那两片自己熟悉的嘴唇。

“操你的。”它们干燥又炙热，像海滩边烫脚的砂砾。白发男人微微张开嘴，暗红色舌尖缓慢地划过对方唇面，如同沙漠里降下的甘霖，润泽着这片干渴的焦地，他们越贴越紧，相顾无言，布料摩擦出的窸窣声成为花园里最清晰的音律。

男人们都意识到，在这个声音的影响下他们都开始兴奋起来。下身物件硬起来，他们相互抵着，身上衣物完全不能阻隔滚烫的热度，彼此又向对方更进一步，企图将站在面前的人揉进骨血之中。

骷髅面具碍事地搁在莫里森鼻梁上，带着可以忽略不计的重量。虽然有点不适，但他也懒得将其挪开。莱耶斯舌头不安分地卷曲着闯进自己口腔，一如既往毫无礼数地疯狂掠劫，那鲁莽举动就和他跳进智械堆里施展死亡绽放毫无差别。莫里森不服输地压住对方后脑勺，毛刺短发扎得他手痒，没忍住想嘲笑他一番，却成为莱耶斯逮着机会的破绽，舌头缠上莫里森的之后又是一阵吮吸般的吻。一阵铁锈的味道在齿缝里蔓延。就是这个了，莫里森想。莱耶斯到过的地方，总会留下点记号——有时是幼稚的吻痕与淤青，不过更多时候则变成了鲜血淋漓的破口与绝望的回忆。

深色皮肤的家伙完全没注意到怀里人正在走神，手随着拥抱的姿势攀爬到莫里森后背，如同不老实的蛇从夹克下摆里探进去，得偿所愿触及到温暖皮肉。死神与士兵76在战场上兵戎相见早已是家常便饭，但是加布里埃尔·莱耶斯与杰克·莫里森又是另一种说不清道不明的关系了——一些新生皮肤在男人微凉的手指下皱缩着，它们光滑且柔软，但终究会变成坚硬的疤痕永远留在莫里森背上。莱耶斯在男人的口腔里流连着，最终将血水与眷恋一起吞回肚子里。

要是从前，在如此漫长的接吻过后，毫无经验的童子军总会带着满脸潮红与愤怒眼神死死瞪自己。现在，他们如此贴近，莱耶斯甚至感觉到裸露在空气里的皮肤上粘连着莫里森带有体温的喘息。他苍白的睫毛在眼窝下投下片不小的阴影，将蓝色大海轻轻盖住。

都怪这隐晦不清的月光，莱耶斯觉得自己硬得发疼。

他抽回手，粗鲁莽撞地触碰着莫里森同样尴尬的部位，愉悦地意识到他们并没有什么不同。“现在去卧室。”远道而来的客人发号施令，“要不就和你的花一起烂死在这儿。”他扒掉莱耶斯的长外套，对着内里井井有条扣到最高处的衬衣翻了个白眼。

卧室离中庭并不远，当莫里森被长裤绊倒而摔在床上时，他们身上只剩下被洇湿的内裤。衣物形成一条长长的银河一路通向门外。莱耶斯将灯打开，空气里带着常年无人居住的干涩味道。脸上带疤的家伙躺在床上，勾着手指将最后的遮蔽脱去，他将灰色的棉料团成球状，下一秒这个布团就被丢到莱耶斯胸口。

莫里森的老毛病又开始了。

每次他与莱耶斯上床，众人眼里的好好先生定会换上了另一幅皮相：暴力粗野又该死地企图控制全局。莫里森心底厌恶着不会拒绝莱耶斯的自己，他不想在对方面前表现得像个手足无措的姑娘，被男人游刃有余地攒在手心里。他努力让自己看起来强硬，但是欲望仍然如同海啸一样从遥远又幽暗的地方涌来，将他的身体整个儿吞没，吞没正在被莱耶斯抚摸的皮肤。他下身挺翘，湿漉漉的，眼里却酝酿着饥饿的磷火——

要是这模样被别人看见，对方一定会大吃一惊。莱耶斯若有所思地将润滑剂从床头柜里拿出，不过这假设就算是直至地球爆炸都不可能发生。他将手指搭在男人会阴处，用力地按压着。

那些磷火看起来要烧着了。

察觉到莫里森的变化，男人轻笑出声。润滑剂被抹在食指指尖，缓慢而坚决地探入幽闭的穴口，当一个指节没入对方身体后，就停下了探索的过程。弯曲着又蛮横地将穴口抠挖出一个不大的缝隙，带着塑料尖嘴的润滑剂导管正好能嵌进去。

冰凉的油液滚入腹部，饱胀感就已经逼得莫里森将眉毛纠在一块儿。“够了。”

“才三分之一。”

“我说够了。”手掌下探，想将润滑剂从身体里拔出去，却被莱耶斯牢牢握住了手腕，力道之大使得莫里森不自觉倒吸了一口气。

“放轻松，老家伙。我可不希望你大出血,然后在床上开生物力场。”

莫里森怔怔地盯着他，随即如同被抽干力气一样仰躺回床上。把他逼疯向来是莱耶斯的拿手好戏，就算在这种情况下他都不忘记讽刺自己两句。终于，漫长的注入时间结束了。莫里森倚靠着枕头大口喘气，当手指又回到身后打转时，他艰难地低下头，尽管这个角度只能看见自己的下身与莱耶斯的手臂，但是他还是死死盯着一切。

一根，两根，三根。当手指能自由在男人身体里进出之后，耐着性子的家伙终于将自己的性器顶上已经被开发得红肿的穴口。冠状头部插入时，周围肌肉凹陷蠕动，仿佛抗拒着异物的入侵。他抬头，带上少见的恳求神情，盯着莫里森的脸。

白发男人几乎无法呼吸，脸颊随着疼痛和羞耻而涨红，一些汗覆盖在额角与鼻头，在灯光的照耀下闪着微弱的光芒。没过多久，他似乎意识到投与自身的视线了。莫里森凝视着莱耶斯的脸，本来想好的台词瞬间打散，不过属于胜者的笑容却爬上唇角。他挑衅着，对男人露出雪白平整的牙齿来。

磷火终于熊熊燃烧起来了。

莱耶斯缠眷地捏住莫里森的侧腰，然后猛地进入。润滑剂从一时还尚未适应的穴口里被挤压出大半，湿粘粘地喷在两人连接的私处。近似于排泄的快感使得莫里森羞愤交加，腹部快速起伏，将大量的空气裹挟着莱耶斯的情欲带进身体里，成为循环的一部分。

莱耶斯的邪笑在高处晃动不停。莫里森半张着嘴，喘息着，全身发烫而软弱。肉壁将胀大的欲望紧紧包裹住，莱耶斯缓慢抽动着。异物摩擦感使得身体异常敏感，被挤进甬道的润滑剂、男人的前液，将莫里森内里弄得又湿又潮，如同雨季时地面的坑洼。他开合的嘴里所发出的呻吟带着欲望与浓浓热潮，一切听起来断断续续。

他将手环上莱耶斯的后颈，被分开的双腿堪堪盘在男人后背。虽然这个姿势让他的腰部很不舒服，却可使得每一次抽动抵达身体最深处。

“上个月……在直布罗陀观测站……你差点伤了温斯顿？”

“该死的杰克！你一定要现在和我说这个？是的，我不否认，”他恶狠狠咬着莫里森的肩胛，像一头许久未进食的猛兽，“要是那个时候站在对面的人是你，我依旧会开枪。”

“加比，”他念他名字的音调有些奇怪，明明被情色的卷音裹着，却包含着让人无法忽视的严肃，“守望先锋。他们重新将她重建起来了……”

全身肌肉都极度紧绷。一边想着要快点将他烦人的嘴堵上，一边又想听听他到底想说什么；或者什么都先不要管，只要狠狠地将人干翻。莱耶斯停下动作，穴口把他勒得发疼，泥泞的肉壁瞬间攀附而上，将阴茎牢牢吸住：“你到底想说什么？”

“你明白的，不是吗。”男人额头与眼角的皱纹看起来特别明显。

他明白的。

时间的流逝，就算对这些经过改造的人而言也是永恒的命题。

莱耶斯不断用西语骂着脏话，他脸上的汗液沿着下颚流淌着，掉落在莫里森脸侧的枕头上。莫里森白色的头发也全部湿透了，湿漉漉地被推拒成奇怪的形状黏在前额。上次两人看见对方的脸——带着面具可不算——大概也已经相隔一年。

霰弹与脉冲枪是死神与士兵76惯常的交流语言；而当两人在这个季节回到多拉多，他们又变回曾活在海报上的亡灵了。莱耶斯想起那些曾经不用言说的约定，可是现在莫里森却主动要将两个本不该有交集的世界搅合在一块儿。

罪魁祸首半眯着眼，嘴唇微张，深色的舌头藏在牙齿之后，只能窥见一片湿透的阴影。“该死的。”莱耶斯将人抱住，一同坐起来。他感受到对方结实的腿是怎么紧紧扣住自己腰部的。在这之后他们谁都没有继续说话，空气里弥漫着发闷的噪音和粗重的喘息。莱耶斯单手掐住莫里森的腰，手指恶质地揉捏亵玩着对方挺立的乳尖。莫里森扬起脖子，胸口不断向全身发出电流般的快感。两人连接地方的水声越来越响，他知道其中有多少是自己制造出来的。通道顺滑湿热，在又一次发狠的顶弄中，莫里森抑制已久的呻吟终于漏了出来。那只手立马离开胸部，往下握住男人已经坚硬的性器。他粗糙的手指在柱身流连，拇指狠狠擦过顶端不断吐露透明汁液的洞口，紧接着开始上下摩擦动作着。

这大概就是海啸吧。

莫里森在平原与林地里长大，海洋从来都是他不甚了解的区域。现在一个接一个的巨浪把他从陆地越冲越远，他想放松身体随波逐流，却被一阵激烈的狂风刮得东倒西歪。他剧烈地喘气，身体已陷入了重重包围之中，溺水到无法呼吸，而莱耶斯却没有发现。

他不断叫着他的名字，那个男人的身体总是那么冷，莫里森的却滚热沸腾，他们皮肤相贴，朦胧水汽似乎模糊了视觉。白发男人发现他并没有太多时间和理智挣扎，临界点越来越近，他弓起身体。这一刻他什么都做不了，只能顺应对方的逗弄而射了出来。

身体持续剧烈收缩着，匍匐在耳侧的男人喉间发出低沉的嘶吼声，听起来非常遥远。莱耶斯一口气顶到了最里面，然后射了出来。但射精并没有在一瞬间完成，他深深埋进莫里森的体内后，又缓缓抽出，再次重新插入，反反复复，半坐在身上的人早已力气尽失，软绵绵地任其摆动，后穴牵扯出已经与润滑剂融合在一起的精液……他的手掌、他们的腹部，也因为莫里森射出的体液而粘稠地贴在了一起。

莱耶斯亲吻着对方于高潮后半耷拉着的眼睑，窗外天空正泛起浅红色的光。莫里森浑身散发着性爱带来的餍足感，他四肢放松，软绵绵地伏在莱耶斯身上，像个躺在太阳底下的毛绒动物。莱耶斯将床罩扒下来，胡乱地擦拭着两人身上的液体，白发男人不舒服地躲避着，但是眼睛依旧没有睁开。

他太累了。

房屋主人把客人塞进被子里，接着他关了灯，踱步到窗前，将遮光窗帘拉上，动作又轻又缓，生怕刺耳的轨道吵醒对方。最后莱耶斯掀开被子，与莫里森睡在同一个半湿透的枕头上，闭起了眼。

※※※

阳光从罗马式窗帘和木地板间的缝隙悄悄渗进宽敞的卧房，随着纯白棉被的规律起伏，两人呼吸在一片寂静中清晰可闻。但就在下一秒，朝向东面的落地窗帘被风吹起。阳光像是把原本细细的光缝撑开、海浪般一波波地逐渐盈满整个房间。

莱耶斯痛苦地后悔起凌晨自己忘记关窗的事实。

他脑袋昏昏涨涨，撑住前额板着脸坐起身。床头闹钟显示午时已过，窗外头隐约带着节日欢庆的嘈杂。睡在边上的人动了动，原本搁在自己胸口的手臂无力滑向腹部，他连忙握住，对方并没有因为这个小动作而醒来，反倒是手指无意识抽动了两下，喉间发出熟睡时特有的轻呼之声。莱耶斯瞬间打消了起床关窗的念头。

杰克·莫里森经历了一个特别疲惫的夜晚。

莱耶斯看着男人的睡颜，看着对方近乎接近于银白色的睫毛，看着纵横于面颊的狭长疤痕，突然就与出现在眼前的年轻身影重叠了：金发男人穿着象征指挥官的披风，脸上戴着单片视镜，笑起来的样子土气到家，还故意耍帅地把脉冲步枪单手扛在肩上，不消一会儿就立马放下手。偏过脸看不见有点赧红，嘴里不停嘀嘀咕咕抱怨宣传部给他分配的制服……

那是好久之前的亡灵了。

而现在正逢他们的节日。

没有死神，没有士兵76，只有杰克·莫里森与加布里埃尔·莱耶斯的亡魂了。

褐肤男人喝了一口水，又再次滑进被子里——他想到今晚预约好的饭店、自己在定制店放了好几天的正装、更多是昨晚汗与爱意交织的欲望……他试图认真考虑男人抛出的建议，不过眼皮却又不争气地开始打架，边上莫里森换了个姿势毫不客气地将腿搁在男人身上。趁睡意之海再次袭来之前，莱耶斯把人紧紧捞到怀里，被子拉高遮盖住光源，又将脸整埋进对方颈窝里去了。

他闭起眼，吸嗅着。

莫里森闻起来让人安心，像是盐与火的集合体。

今天真是个好日子。

END

番外·Pumpkin Trap

死神时常会想，有什么办法可以提高暗影步的传送距离。

现在能施展的距离还是太短了，他想。几十米可不够。这贪得无厌的情绪就如同亡灵节挨家挨户敲开大门、满脸希冀朝你讨要糖果的小孩子心态。他们渴求的眼神里无一不流露出越多越好的暗示，甚至恨不得把你手上那盆花花绿绿的糖块全部倒进自己的小布包里。每当遇见这些粘人的小不点，死神总会显得特别小心眼：“听好了，这些玉米糖可是留给返世的亡灵们享用的。”他对谁都说同样的话，毕竟如果再多遇见几波不讲理的小无赖，糖果罐就快要见底了。“可我们就是亡灵呀。”不依不饶赖门口的小孩子们会在门廊外的灯光下转圈，给端着糖果的高大男人看看他们今晚杰出的装扮——缩小版的木乃伊、夜魔、吸血鬼、当然少不了弗兰肯斯坦博士与他的不死怪物。

这时候就需要另一个人来救场了。被团团围住的死神会先朝着走廊上喊一声对方的名字，紧接着某个男人就像英勇的消防员一样带着满满一罐小零食走出来，在叽叽喳喳的沸腾声响中，将它们分发给孩子们。

他为什么又在惦记暗影步传送距离的问题呢？

死神抬起左手边的隔光板，除了后侧机翼上红色的警示灯之外，所有的东西都在无边无际的黑夜之洋中沉沉入睡。他重重躺回椅背上：头等舱所给予的舒适与私密性，是男人拒绝温斯顿用飞行器送他去多拉多的最大原因。不过就是因为选择了民航机，他今天才遇见了大雾滞留以及起飞晚点之类无可避免的问题。想到这儿，死神又看向自己的手，每一刻每一秒，黑色粒子总是不知疲倦地从这具已经腐朽的身体的上剥离开去，却又舍不得似地再次回到这里。长久以来，在经历过无数次撕裂与重组之后，他对于疼痛的感觉已经完全钝化了。如果，只是如果，靠将身体撕裂成分子状态，就能乘着风去地球的任何角落，那么这辈子都不会有迟到的烦恼。

死神将椅背放平，距离降落还有好几个小时，他可以用睡眠来打发无聊的时间。

※※※

“请问您去哪儿？”

他报了一个地址，紧接着男人敏锐地发现后视镜上司机强忍憋笑的表情。“有什么好笑的？”长距离飞行与颠倒时差使得死神不怎么友好——当然谁也不指望他能改掉自己的臭脾气。

“只是有点意外，”司机摆着手，“都这么晚了您还想去参观那房子？”谈话间出租车很快驶离候车区。路上空空荡荡的，整个城市都睡着了。

死神消化着对方的话，感到不小的疑惑：“参观房子？”男人重复道，他在多拉多的这处“房产”很大——虽然死神习惯称之为安全屋，不过另一个人总会嘲讽：连一把枪和一颗子弹都没有的屋子和度假村有什么区别——但还没有知名到一提起地址就被人询问是否需要参观的地步。

“是啊。您不是为了参观房子外的南瓜灯吗？”

“南瓜灯？”

“兄弟，最近没看报纸吗？哎呦，瞧我这人……您刚从机场出来，不知道也正常——”

“和我说说吧。”死神有些头痛，他将身体调整成一个舒适的姿势：“那房子最近怎么了。”

于是司机絮絮叨叨讲了一路。从对方的描述里，死神大概知道了事情的始末：他的房子，前几天开始就陆续有人用雕刻好的南瓜装饰围墙与栅栏，数量之多可能已经把房子淹没了。然后神秘人似乎还不满意，并为每个南瓜里面都加装了黄色的LED灯珠，于是现在无论白天还是夜里，在一堆闪耀南瓜的夹击下，他的房子已经变成了多拉多一道崭新的风景线。从南瓜里掏出来的南瓜囊也没有浪费，它们被做成了各种形状的小饼干与小馅饼，用食品袋装好整齐地堆放在门外的长桌上供路过的人拿取。“难怪小鬼们都喜欢往那房子跑。”司机评价，“昨天我也去尝了尝，挺好吃的。”

“是吗？”

虽说在亡灵节装饰房子和分享食物是传统，不过某些人似乎对于这层理解产生了很大的偏颇。车子还没有拐过街角，死神就看到房子的方向有隐约的橙色光亮，等转弯之后，他终于意识到，这个世界上要是真的存在南瓜坟场之类的东西，那绝对就是自己家的模样——少说也有近五十个黄澄澄大小不一的东西围着房子错落有致地排开，如果你愿意观察每个小灯笼的表情，自然也不难看出雕刻者的技术随着南瓜们的牺牲而日益精进。大门边上摆着两张长长的窄桌，上头堆着出租车司机所说的食物。

“节日快乐，随意享用？”看了看门柱上贴着的手写字条，死神从点心堆里随意拿了一包，是骷髅的摸样，看起来像是自己面具的简笔版。

愿天堂不会再有南瓜杀手，阿门。

他将饼干塞进嘴里，从口袋的夹层里找到了一把不论是形状和颜色都平凡无奇的钥匙。钥匙顺畅地转动，锁舌下压的弹簧声与门廊上浅黄色的夜灯、空气里若有若无的甜腻气味，以及饼干松软的碎屑一起在口腔融化。味道还真不赖。

应该庆幸的是，屋子里并没有像外面一样夸张地堆满南瓜。路过厨房时，死神注意到有几大袋尚未开封的面粉躺在地上，任谁都无处下脚。男人翻了一个白眼，用暗影步移动过去，为自己接了杯水。房间静悄悄的，唯有墙上时钟发出齿轮声响，咔哒咔哒，循环往复地向前跑着。

时间不早了，死神想。他把水杯放进水槽，才注意到里面已经存了不少脏盘子——某人的坏毛病，是不是每个很会做饭的人都对洗碗这件事深恶痛绝？

死神不明白，不过这个世界上让人想不明白的事情太多了。

他拐进浴室将自己弄干净。尚未干透的温热水汽黏在皮肤上还没有完全冷却，这让死神的体温短时间回归到正常人类的范畴。他一边裹紧睡袍试图将温度留住，一边快步来到卧室。

房间里很暗，不过向来适应黑暗的眼睛还是敏锐地注意到隆起的被子，以及下面露出的白色脑袋。那家伙舒适地枕靠在轻盈的枕头中，从平稳的呼吸来看，把房子搞成一团糟的罪魁祸首睡得很沉。

死神明明已经在飞机上休息够了。

不过当手触及到布料的那刻起，倦怠之感又用绵软的声音在耳边催促。他掀起被子时不可避免地让冷空气找到了突破口。冰凉气息灌了进去，躺在身侧的人朝后缩了缩，男人蹑手蹑脚地把自己塞进床里，他抬头看向漆黑的天花板，等待着暖洋洋的温度重新占据了被窝。不一会儿，缓慢沉重的吐息声慢慢将死神送入梦乡。

※※※

“你这回迟到挺久的。”莫里森把装着蜂蜜的玻璃瓶递给莱耶斯。“任务还顺利吗？”

蜂蜜浇在刚烤好的松饼上，像流动的琥珀。他用餐刀切开，含在嘴里发出模糊回答：“还不赖。”

“那是什么使你耽搁了？别告诉我是报告，现在的守望先锋不需要写报告。”

是的，大名鼎鼎的加布里埃尔·莱耶斯回归守望先锋了。“大雾滞留。请允许我纠正你，就算以前也只有守望先锋需要报告，暗影守望可没那套规矩。”他又塞了一块，“里面夹了什么？南瓜泥？”

“是的。冰箱里还剩不少，需要再加点吗？”

“谢谢我不用。”莱耶斯说，“所以，你比我早到了五天……”

“是一周。”

“你比我早到一周就为了准备外面那堆装饰？”

“……加比。”莫里森捏了捏鼻梁，“今天晚上是万圣，明后两天是亡灵节。与其纠结外面的南瓜装饰，你倒有想好穿什么吗？”

他在扯开话题。被询问的人一脸饶有兴趣地放下叉子：“唔，你以前可不怎么喜欢过节。这次怎么如此关心？”要知道，从前关于万圣节装扮，以及其他各种需要换私服的场合，莱耶斯没少帮莫里森出主意。（“为什么不能穿这个？”“醒醒吧。红格子衬衫与草帽的组合只会让你看起来像个野餐篮而不是恶灵稻草人。”“可我家田里的稻草人就这样穿……”“因为你家里人是用你的旧衣服扎的！”）

“没怎么。提前和你说一句，我今年可不穿车手的衣服。”

“模仿埃维尔·克尼维尔快二十年的杰克·莫里森先生终于厌倦金色假发和胡子了？”拉美裔男人夸张地瞪大眼睛，莫里森几乎能听见他瞳孔扩张时眼内肌肉收缩的声响。“那我能问问你今年想穿什么吗？”

白发男人离开座位，有一瞬间莱耶斯以为莫里森在生气，不一会儿他就回来了。“如何？”莫里森特地带了有色隐形眼镜——血红的虹膜与同色系的皮衣皮裤相得益彰，这还不算。莫里森张开嘴，朝莱耶斯展示口腔里那对长长的犬齿。

莱耶斯瞥了他一眼，转身将桌上的盘子收进水池，连带昨晚残留着的狼藉一起洗了。热水与泡沫打在手上，男人默默地将添置洗碗机的事记在脑子里。“吸血鬼？还真像那么回事。”

“多谢夸奖。”

“说吧，是谁替你出的主意？”

“你肯定猜不到……”

“别卖关子，杰克。就你的品味……”

他没继续嘲讽下去，莫里森了然地耸耸肩。“塞特娅。还有她说这身打扮是吸血伯爵。”

“唔——那可差点火候。”莱耶斯说，“坐下。”他擦干手后穿过房间，等再次出现的时候，手里拿着一把毛刷与一些密封的小盒子。莫里森脑袋里警铃大作，他活了这么多年，化妆品还是明白的。毕竟指挥官期间，每次公众直播他脸上也没少抹：“你怎么……”

“有什么好奇怪的？万圣节专用。乖乖坐好，别乱动。”

莱耶斯仿佛又变成了他严厉的上司了：闭眼、睁眼、朝上看。不许动，好，低头。毛绒绒的刷子落在鼻梁、颧骨、脸颊，像漫无目的肆意飘散的蓬松蒲公英，带着微香的粉末在脸上铺开，也并没有任何不适感。男人的脸靠得很近，他甚至能看见对方胡子中夹杂的白色毛发。“好了。”

“哇哦。”

“就这样？”

“你要我说什么？看起来像一只被殴打过的熊猫？”狭小镜子里的莫里森晃着脑袋，在烟熏妆的衬托下，他的皮肤白得几近透明，新分子材料制成的尖牙露在唇外，形成一个小小的倒三角，“然后再给你嘲笑我品味的机会？加比，我可不会上当。”白发男人从座位上站起来，他越过莱耶斯，打开男人身后矮柜的门，嘴里喃喃道：“差点忘记。”紧接着一个不起眼的包裹被交到莱耶斯手里，“这是大家给你的礼物。”

“万圣节还能收到礼物？我可真是受宠若惊……那是？”视线掠过包裹，紧紧停留在柜子里——一只凶神恶煞的南瓜灯正愤怒地盯着自己。他手指一伸，希望对方给出个合理的解释。

“我的心意。”莫里森托着下巴，满脸奸计得逞的模样，“来试试，南瓜骑士比幽灵骑士看起来更赞，不是吗？如果需要，我也可以把摩托车借给你……你什么表情。”

“你刻的。”陈述句。

“没错。”

“代价真大。”

“我有尽量废物利用。”

莱耶斯把南瓜戴在头上，莫里森镂得很细致，虽然刀法不及岛田家的忍者小弟，不过并没有太大的厚重感。“它闻起来还挺新鲜？”

“安娜给了我纳米激素，稀释之后作为保鲜剂还不错。”吸血伯爵搂住莱耶斯的肩膀，红色眼睛透过南瓜的裂口窥看着对方，“快换衣服。等会儿咱们上街去吓吓别人。”

※※※

现实与预想的距离有多远？

南瓜骑士可以负责的告诉你，这可比多拉多所有的海岸线加起来还要长。

当男人们走出房子时，各式各样的小蝗虫已经聚集在门外了。他们挑选着外面的饼干与馅饼，某些个小馋猫甚至急不可耐地拆开就地吃起来。他比谁都清楚莫里森的手艺，男人也曾不止一次在自己面前夸耀过，儿时学校里女童子军们卖的小饼干都是出自他之手。

“哇！！！”金属大门打开的巨大声响引得孩子们抬头，其中一个不顾还黏在嘴角黄黄的南瓜馅儿，哈哈大笑起来：“南瓜头！南瓜头！”

是南瓜骑士，你们这帮小兔崽子。莱耶斯很想吼回去，不过实际情况则是他灰溜溜地拉着狂笑不止的吸血伯爵跨上机车一溜烟地跑了。路上的行人对他投来善意的笑容，也有不少人对着南瓜指指点点，人们脸上的笑意像泛着涟漪的湖水，又大又圆。

“杰克，你是故意的吧。”

“你指什么事？别在乎那些人，加比。我觉得今天的你英俊极了。”莫里森咯咯笑着，抱住骑士的腰，整个儿贴上对方凉凉的背后。沉闷的老兵不见了，今天晚上笑意就没有从男人脸上消散过，一切都使他看起来年轻了好几岁，“好吧，看来今晚去酒吧的行程算是报废了。那么，脸皮很薄的莱耶斯先生愿不愿意去老地方喝一杯？”

所谓的老地方，是一幢老旧的民房大楼。

四方形状远远望去如同火柴盒的侧面，斑驳墙面与爬藤植物使得它看起来饱经风霜，不过平整的屋顶却是个好地方，从那里能将整个广场的景色收入眼中。南瓜骑士将机车靠边停好，伸手掐住吸血伯爵的腰肢，用暗影步将两人一起传送到了屋顶。吸血伯爵尚未反应过来，剧烈晃动的视线就使他错以为自己登上了波涛中的小船，冷空气快速从脸上擦过，留下转瞬即逝的冰凉味道。不过很快，一切就恢复了平静。

他已经同骑士一同稳稳地站在高地上头了。

多拉多低矮的天际线使得月光可以洒满整个城市，雪片般落进无人知晓的细小缝隙。吸血伯爵低头看下去，今天的多拉多已经快被烛光与甜蜜的东西淹没了。他自顾自地把绑在手臂上的瓶瓶罐罐拆下来。早些时候吸血伯爵就洗劫了某人的收藏，将上好的威士忌分装进携带酒瓶里。不过身边的人却不为所动，仍旧呆然地站在屋顶边缘。吸血伯爵将酒瓶放在地上，蜷曲手指，用指骨敲了敲闷闷不乐的南瓜骑士的脑袋：“Knock,Knock.”

“干嘛。”

“不给糖就捣蛋。”

“没有糖，只有南瓜。”

“尚可凑合。”

“小气鬼。送别人的东西还老想着要回去。”骑士气鼓鼓地脱下南瓜头罩，把它递还给伯爵。他的动作缓慢，像一场模糊的老电影，不过伯爵并没有接——原因很简单，那张熟悉的脸不见了，就是字面意思上的不见了，消失了，没有魔法，没有诡计，也无关皎洁的月亮；就像从不曾出现过的幻影，一场遥远的梦境——莱耶斯脖颈以上的部位空空荡荡，他就托着南瓜站在那里，无头的身影在屋顶不断拉长，身后人群欢闹的嬉戏如同一阵吵闹又刺耳的忙音，不断地贯穿在伯爵的脑海里。

莫里森抿着嘴，他怀疑正是因为这样违和的动作才感觉到呼吸急促。肾上腺素瞬时流遍全身，颤抖的心脏快要跳出来了。

不过很快一些黑色的烟尘从南瓜灯的口鼻里冒出来，像被磁极引导的铁屑，一点点环绕在骑士本该是头部的位置，用肉眼可见的速度重建着——起先是脸部的大致轮廓，然后白色骨架开始生成，很快新生的肌肉紧随其后，将一切填充得更加饱满，最后苍白的眼睑睁开，“不给糖就捣蛋，我选择捣蛋。”血红眼睛朝男人眨了两下，他看起来比自己更加像一个沉睡千年的吸血伯爵。“所以这南瓜脑袋我可得继续保留。怎么……被吓到了吗？”

莫里森闭着眼睛，他唇角略过一抹微笑：“是的。”他站在冷风之中，背后是黑黝黝的天际。论平时他定会争辩上几句，可是时至今日，男人也同样地倦怠了起来。“你当然可以留着它。不过，”他从他手里接过南瓜，把那凶巴巴的脑袋搁在角落，“所谓的捣蛋就这样吗？”

“如果你想的话，”他的手环住了男人的腰，“我可以做更多。”男人则抬起小腿，磨蹭着对方。

“求之不得。”

END


End file.
